Snap!
by Psyko-chan
Summary: Porque ela disse que amava Snap! \o/ Crack! Humor nonsense! Snanger platônico!


Disclaimer: non, Harry Potter non me pertence, mas à Tia Rowling... Mas se ela me desse soh o povo q ela matou, eu jah tava feliz! XD

_**Snap!**_

_-  
_

"Hahaha!" Os três amigos riam da explosão, na sala vazia. Naquela noite, o salão comunal da Grifinória parecia estar especialmente cheio, e os três decidiram realizar seu pequeno jogo em um lugar menos lotado.

"Sério, às vezes eu realmente acho que amo snap!" Hermione enxugava as lágrimas na manga da camisa, enquanto Harry limpava o rosto, todo coberto de fuligem. Ron, de repente, pareceu engasgar e olhou-a, descrente.

"Você _o quê_?"

"Eu disse que adoro snap..." Hermione respondeu, com uma ponta de preocupação na voz. Quando Ron disparou a rir, a preocupação de Hermione instantaneamente tornou-se raiva. "O que foi agora, Ronald?"

"Eu podia jurar que tinha ouvido você falar que amava _Snape_!" Então houve silêncio.

Sessenta e sete segundos depois, os três, simultaneamente, explodiram em gargalhadas. Do nada, Hermione pigarreou e se fez muito séria.

"Oh, Ron, mas você já sabia do quanto eu amo Professor Snape! Ele não é o morcego mais lindo que vocês já viram? Meu maior sonho é correr meus dedos por aqueles cabelos oleosos... E quando ele se curva todo para corrigir os deveres de casa, e fica com aquele narizinho perfeito quase encostado ao pergaminho? Merlin, quisera eu ser um ensaio daqueles..." Ela disse, abanando-se com a mão.

"É, Mione, eu sei..." disse Ron, também muito sério. "E você sabe que eu sou um cara supersensível e apoio totalmente esse seu amor por Snape. Eu sei também como você fica deprimida toda vez que ele te chama de Sabe-Tudo Insuportável e não te deixa responder as perguntas...".

"É o meu inferno..." Hermione levou a mão ao peito e virou o rosto, que se contorcia em uma expressão de grande dor.

"Mas, tirando isso, ele até que é um cara legal, não é, Harry?"

"Muito legal! Ele é quase como um pai para mim, por isso que eu brigo tanto com ele... Não consigo pensar em ninguém melhor pra você amar, Mione...".

"Eu também não! Você tem muito bom gosto, Mione, escolhendo um cara como o Snape...".

"E a gente apóia mesmo, certo, Ron?"

"Certo. Ah! E quando for se declarar pra ele, me avisa que eu aproveito e me declaro pra McGonagall." Ron sorriu e deu uma cotovelada de leve em Harry.

"E eu pra Madame Hooch!" Acrescentou Harry. "Merlin, aquela mulher faz maravilhas em cima de uma vassoura!"

Os três explodiram em gargalhadas novamente. Hermione então segurou as mãos dos dois rapazes, os três ainda rindo.

"Ow, Harry, Ron! Vocês são os melhores amigos que alguém poderia ter!" Disse Hermione, parecendo comovida. "Eu só espero que ele me ame como eu o amo...".

"Eu amo."

Os risos morreram no segundo que eles viram Snape parado à porta, com uma expressão estranha no rosto. Ele parecia... Emocionado?

"Eu amo. Eu amo, eu amo, eu amo, eu amo, EU AMO!!!" Snape correra até Hermione, a abraçara pela cintura e a girara no ar. Ele sorria. Não um sorriso torto, como de costume, mas um sorriso de verdade, um sorriso largo, de orelha a orelha, mostrando todos os dentes amarelados. Ele então a pôs no chão, tomou-lhe as duas mãos, beijou-as e segurou-as com força sobre o próprio peito. Ele radiava.

"Eu sabia! Bem lá no fundo eu sempre soube que não era platônico, que você também me amava! Ah, Mione!" Ele tornou a beijar as mãos dela. "Eu sinto tanto por tê-la magoado, essa nunca foi minha intenção!" Ele beijou as mãos dela novamente. "Eu amo que você seja uma Sabe-Tudo! Eu amo que você saiba tudo, mas eu não podia mostrar isso... Era tão absolutamente insuportável amá-la, e tê-la tão perto, e pensar ser odiado por você... Por todos vocês..." Ele então dirigiu o olhar para Harry e Ron, assumindo um tom mais sério. "Eu me desculpo pela forma como os tratei. Talvez você realmente seja melhor que seu pai, Potter. Sinto-me honrado por seus sentimentos e grato pelo apoio e confiança que você e Weasley depositam em mim," Ele tornou sua atenção para a moça a sua frente e beijou-lhe as mãos mais uma vez e voltou a sorrir. "Mas não precisam se preocupar. Vou amá-la e cuidar dela como nenhum outro jamais faria!"

"Eu sinto muito, mas preciso ir agora... Preciso terminar minha ronda. Imagine a cara de Alvo quando ele souber disso! Potter, Weasley, podem deixar que eu mesmo vou me encarregar de sondar os sentimentos de Minerva e Rolanda," ele disse, dando um curto aceno com a cabeça para os dois rapazes. "Até breve, minha pequenina," ele disse, beijando as mãos de Hermione uma última vez. Logo em seguida, ele partiu, deixando para trás três grifinórios absolutamente estáticos, ainda em estado de choque.

Assim eles permaneceram, sabe-se lá por quanto tempo, até Ronald começar a balbuciar coisas ininteligíveis.

"Alguém, _pelas bolas de Merlin_, diga que tinha drogas trouxas naquele snap e que isso não passou de uma alucinação..." Essa foi a primeira frase que ele conseguiu montar.

Essa frase era exatamente o que faltava para fazer Hermione desmaiar.

o0o

**N/A.:** Há! Ficlet feita de uma única sentada, no período entre a meia noite e às duas horas da manhã! Tá bem idiotinha e sem história, mas tá feita... Primeira tentativa de humor! Sejam impiedosos e mandem reviews nem que seja só pra me xingar! Não resistam ao poder de sedução do butãozim aqui de baixo! ;D


End file.
